suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Angel
Not to be confused with Target00: Angel. The Angel (天使, Tenshi) is a character in the video game killer7. She is confronted at the climax of Target00: Angel by Harman Smith, where she explains how she will purge humans from the world and replace them with her "children," the Heaven Smiles. Story The Angel is encountered by Harman Smith at the top of the "Celtic" Building, where she resides in a large circular room on the fifth floor. She is proud that four Heaven Smiles, which she refers to as her children, have fulfilled their purpose by slaying and possessing the Red Gunners, but she expresses disappointment in the Smith Syndicate for killing the nine other Heaven Smiles she deployed in the building. Harman shoots the Angel's wings using his rifle, however she and Kun Lan mock him. The Angel's eyes become red and bloody and begin tearing blood down her face; four facial growths also spurt from her back where her wings were previously based. The Smiths circle around the chamber dodging the Angel's flaming projectiles and firing bullets into the four faces growing from her back. After destroying them all, the Angel submits and explodes in a shower of white feather-like particles. The Smiths proceed into the next room where they find her completely reformed, however. At this point she has become insusceptible to firearms, but Harman fires on Kun Lan's silhouette, causing the Angel to disappear entirely, accompanied by Kun Lan's maniacal laughter. Appearance and personality The Angel resembles a typical anime character. She wears a black dress, a pair of long, white gloves and has two pairs of fragile, glassy wings. On her back are four red faces, which the Smith Syndicate exploit as her weakness. The meaning behind these four faces, and whether or not they represent the four slain Red Gunners, is unexplained. Hand in killer7 merely states that the faces are representations of "God's face," justifying that God's sense of humor is "terrifying." The Angel delivers her speech in a manner that is fanatically monotone, proudly declaring the purpose given to her and the Heaven Smiles. She appears to be fully devoted to Kun Lan, proclaiming him as her god tasking her "purge" the unwanted. After her initial defeat at the hands of the Smith Syndicate, she behaves more harshly when she returns accompanied by Kun Lan, adopting a condescending, rude and even vulgar demeanor. The Angel's speech implies that it is related to the creation of the Heaven Smiles, implying a link to Kun Lan's God Hand. However, during combat, Kun Lan's voice speaks to the Smiths, and after the battle Kun Lan admits that the Smiths were not fooled by his "trick", implying that the Angel is little more than a clever manifestation of Kun Lan himself. Quotes * "At Heaven's command, we will kill the unwanted. We must get rid of bad trees from their roots. I hope you are not one of them." * "I am the mother of this sacred place." * "Is it so bad that we have a purpose in life? We are only serving our gods." * "Can't get it up?" * "So you got me. Oh well." Category:Bosses in killer7 Category:Characters in killer7 Category:Females